A technique has been known which selects and outputs only a necessary region in a page when document data described in a Web page is output.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an image forming apparatus which cuts off and selects a region required for printing from a screen on which the content of a file is displayed and prints only the necessary region in the file.